Host Club Love
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Luna Miyamoto has been friends with Kyoya for years. When Tamaki formed the club he pulled in her when he invited Kyoya to join the club. What will be different? What will remain the same? Only one way to find out.


Private School, Ouran High School is first about pedigree, and second about money. Rich people have free time. Thus, this Host Club was created by 7 beautiful high school students with lots of free time to serve those female students with lost of free time. It is a luxuriant recreation for super rich school.

* * *

I sat in the room with the boys waiting for the quests. I'm not a Hostess, I just served them tea and cakes. I was the mother of the group, as the twins liked to call me. My name is Luna Miyamoto and my family ran a lot of the major hospitals alongside the Ootori family as well as a large number of high end restaurants.

"Welcome." We all said as a guest walked in. I was surprised to see the Scholarship Student Haruhi Fujioka.

"What the heck is with this beautiful group?" Beautiful group? So he must be...

"Oh it's a guy." the twins said together.

"Watch your mouth. He is our important guest even if he is a guy." Tamaki told them. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club! Rare scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki greeted him.

"How did you..."

"It seems the tone of our school doesn't fit for commoners. So if you don't have a lot of nerve, you can't get a scholarship here." Kyoya told Haruhi. "If I didn't know all about you, I shouldn't be in this school." he told her at her face.

"So to speak, you are a hero, Fujioka!" Tamaki said getting his face. "Even is you are the top student, you are also the poorest in the school. People will call you a weed, and you will be despised as a lower person! Don''t worry I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is the reckless spirit! I cannot believe the rumored student is gay." Tamaki said, going on.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at the older boy like he was crazy.

"What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Pedophile? Or would you like to try me?" He asked Haruhi putting his hand under his chin. Haruhi quickly backed away from Tamaki.

"You misunderstood, I just..."

"Haru-chan are you a hero?" Hunny-sempai asked him. "I want to hear the story about when you saved the queen."

"Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan?!" Haruhi yelled at the older student who ran to Mori-sempai. "Anyway I was just looking for somewhere quiet. Please excuse..." he never got to finish his sentence as he bumped into small table holding the vase knocking it over and shattering it.

"That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction."Kaoru said.

"What will we do? We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen" Hikaru finished for his brother.

"I'll pay it back..." Haruhi tried telling us but it was no use. He couldn't have afforded it even if he worked for one of our families companies for the rest of his life.

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform . What's with that lame cloth you're wearing?" The twins asked at the same time.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" I asked our president. Kyoya and I shared the vice-president position with him taking care of the financials and me taking care of the supplies, mostly sweets and tea.

"Do you know this proverb Fujioka?" Tamaki asked the boy in front of us. "When in Rome do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, pay with your own body. From now on you're the Host Club's dog. Haruhi looked at all of us in shock.

* * *

"Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki?" A girl asked.

"Anywhere you want." he told her.

"What's your favorite music Tamaki?" another girl asked him.

"Whatever you favor." he replied as I gave his table their tea and cake.

"I baked a cake today, would you eat some?" a girl asked him holding her baked cake.

"If you feed me." he told her pulling her face closer to his making her blush deeply.

"Oh my, Tamaki." I collected their empty plates and moved to the twins table. Tamaki created the club after his first year at school after asking all of us to join him. I always wondered why he'd asked me to join, I wasn't a hostess so I didn't really help them.

"And this guy formatted the data he made overnight while he was half asleep!" Hikaru laughed as he told the story to the girls.

"Hikaru! That's..." Kaoru blushed and jumped up, trying to stop his brother from embarrassing him.

"And he panicked and cried to me..." Hikaru continued as I filled the tea cups and picked up their plates.

"Hikaru! You are cruel... In front of everyone..." Kaoru looked down, looking like he was about to cry.

"Kaoru... I'm so sorry, Kaoru... It's just because you were so cute that time..." Hikaru told him holding his face close.

"Kaoru..."

"Beautiful brotherly love!" two girls exclaimed as I started walking away from the table. Hikaru and Kaoru were a year younger than Kyoya, Tamaki and I and the last to join our club.

"I don't quite understand this world." Haruhi told Kyoya as I passed. I stopped and stood next to him looking at the world Haruhi was talking about.

"Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristic to answer customers' the way, Tamaki is our best." Kyoya explained to Haruhi.

"What, THAT guy is number one?" Haruhi asked shocked at the news.

"You will be helping me with a couple chores around here, as payment to the club." I told her.

"Run away if you want... But I have an excellent staff at home. Do you have a passport?" Kyoya asked her, smirking.

"Do you have no quests today Kyoya?" I asked him as Tamaki entertained our new pet.

"No I wasn't requested until later today. It'll allow me the time to go over the books and check our finances." he told me, smiling lightly.

"Would you like me to come over tonight? Give you company while we study?" I asked him.

"No, not this evening. I'll most likely be doing the books tonight, you?" he asked me as he glanced at Tamaki. I looked in that direction to see Tamaki get all depressed and go into a corner.

"I''m just needing to know how much I can use on the snacks, we're running low." I told him.

"I'll text you tonight with the budget." I nodded my head at him as Tamaki told Haruhi that he was called king here. Kaoru took my tray and walked into Tamaki as Hikaru walked into him from another direction and Kyoya walked to him as well.

"We don't really call him king. He just likes to think we do." I told Haruhi as he watched the scene in front of us. Just then the doors opened revealing Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Kyoya and I were Tamaki's first friends and the first to join his club, I still wonder why Kyoya agreed with this club idea.

"Sorry we're late." Honey-sempai called and on Mori-sempai's back.

"Welcome back, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai." I said smiling lightly at them. "You look like you had a nice nap, sempai."

"I fell asleep while I was waiting for Takashi's other club activity. I'm still kinda sleepy." Honey-sempai told us rubbing his tired eyes. A girl who'd been in front of him flushed and hugged him tightly. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai joined together, just as they do almost everything. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were never seen apart.

"Is he really in 11th grade?" Haruhi asked watching the scene unfold.

"What are you talking about? Honey-sempai is the oldest out of all of us." Tamaki told her.

"I just wanted somewhere quite to study." Haruhi told us, slouching.

"Why didn't you go home?" I asked him.

"My father brings his lover during the day." he told us.

"You don't get along with your father, eh?" Tamaki asked him.

"We get along just fine." he corrected us. "It's just, I want to bother him as little as possible. He brought me up for 10 years by himself. And I thought I should do whatever I can." I smiled at his tale.

"That kind of environment is pitiful, isn't it?" Tamaki asked her.

"Huh?" Haruhi and I looked at him in confusion.

"And your stable diet is white carrot rice, as I expected? BEING TOO POOR, YOU HAVE TO HOUKOU OR MEAN RICH PEOPLE OVERWORK YOU AND YOU CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP!?" Tamaki yelled at him.

"WHAT ERA ARE YOU FROM?" Haruhi yelled at him.

"I've been watching Oshin lately and it's my favorite." Tamaki told her innocently. "Ok, Haruhi time to learn." Tamaki told him and I walked away from them having work to do. I took the tray Kaoru had placed down after making in fun of Tamaki and continued taking plates, filling tea cups and giving them a new snack.

* * *

**Ouran Host Club first motto: Be strong, Be dignified, and Be beautiful.**

* * *

The next day, Tamaki was training Haruhi to be a host or at least the acting the part. I was serving cakes and tea as usual listening to the conversations between host and customer. I took all the dirty dishes into the kitchen and stood close to Haruhi overlooking the club.

"Haru-chan , do you want to eat cakes together?" Honey-senpai asked Haruhi after attacking him.

"Well, I don't really like sweets. Haruhi confessed to him.

"Usa-chan is a stuffed bunny for Honey-senpai." Honey-senpai told Haruhi holding onto the stuffed rabbit his grandmother had made him.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of rabbits either." Haruhi told the older boy.

"You don't like my Usa-chan?" Honey-senpai asked him, giving him a look.

"Can I play with him?" Haruhi asked blushing and holding his hands out for Usa-chan. After a short while we had run out of coffee and I asked Haruhi to go and get some as well as some other items as I continued my other chores. Everything was normal in the club when he returned with all we'd asked for, except one of Tamaki's guests. She had starting asking him why we had taken Haruhi in and why Tamaki had been trying to teach him how to be a gentleman. I collected the plates and put them in our dishwasher before wiping down my tray and heading back out with the tea pot.

"Thank you for buying our things, little piggy." Tamaki said as Haruhi came back into the club. She walked to me at Tamaki's table and pulled out a little container with and brown lid and Special Blend written on it.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Coffee." I moved the container around in my hand as the boys gathered around me.

"Is it already ground?" I asked him.

"It is an instant brand." He answered.

"Instant?" I asked.

"Isn't this the peasants brand? That if you pour hot water the coffee is ready to drink?" Tamaki asked taking the container from my hand.

"This is the rumored peasants..." Kyoya started saying as we all looked at the coffee.

"I wanted to try it once." Honey-sempai told us.

"So it's true that poor people don't even have time to grind beans." The twins said together.

"I'll go buy the right one!" Haruhi yelled at us.

"No, it's ok. I'll drink it." Tamaki told us. "Luna could you get us some cups, please?"

"Sure." I walked to the kitchen and got the cups he requested and filled a tea pot with hot water. when I walked back out everyone had crowded around another table and was waiting for me and Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Come and make peasant's coffee for us! Everyone's waiting for you." Tamaki told him as I walked to them. He walked to us and put a spoonful of the instant coffee in each cup and filled them with water.

"Please don't blame me if it doesn't suit your tastes." he told them as the boys worked this into pleasing the girls around us.

"It won't suit our tastes?" Tamaki asked as we overheard a girl say she was scared to try it and another say her father would be angry. "How about mouth-to-mouth?" Tamaki asked her holding her face close to his.

"I-I'll drink it." she told him turning into a tomato.

"Well then, everyone cheers to the peasant's coffee!" Tamaki shouted out and everyone drank the coffee. It tasted completely different from the coffee I was used to but I had to admit, it wasn't too bad.

* * *

**Ouran Host Club second motto: Unending research is the guide to being a good guy**

* * *

"Everyone. We'll try the peasant's ramen today!" Tamaki told us the next day. We all stood in front of bowls with multiple ingredients in front of us.

"Excuse me what research are you doing?" Haruhi asked us.

"Everyone, try to make a different type of ramen! Follow the teacher's instruction!" Tamaki told us. Haruhi sighed and walked over to his bowl.

"There's hot water 3 minutes to 4 minutes." Haruhi told us.

"Do I have to throw away the hot water?" Hikaru asked.

"Mustard mayo stings my eyes." Kaoru told us.

"My ingredients are stuck to the lid." Mori-sempai told Haruhi showing him the lid.

"Oh, that is if you put the ingredients below the noodles in the beginning, that wont happen." Haruhi explained to him.

"What an amazing technique! You are wonderful! May I express this feeling with my body?" Tamaki asked him pulling his face close to him.

"Please don't." the younger boy told him.

"It doesn't match the picture, does it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"I agree with you, Hikaru. The situation doesn't add up." Kaoru agreed with his brother.

"What do you mean?" I asked them.

"You see, females love two beautiful homosexuals together. It's a nice plot to have two guys who cannot decide to further their relationship or not." Hikaru told me.

"In our case, we have our twin-ness as our forbidden weapon." Kaoru explained.

"In addition you will be loved by the two with such a deep bond at the same time! Isn't that the ultimate romance for girls?" They asked speaking in unison putting their fingers under my chin and getting close. "But Haruhi can't even pass the first condition. The problem is once again the visual." They said standing next to me at a normal distance.

"But then, probably taking off the glasses wont help much. Probably just makes the eyes smaller." Tamaki said taking the glasses from him.

"These were my grandfathers." Haruhi told him. Everyone froze at the sight of Haruhi without his glasses. "I lost my contact lenses on the morning of the admission ceremony." Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" They both appeared behind him one holding a mirror and scissors the other holding a towel and scissors.

"Yes!" They said together.

"Kyoya, give a phone call to the school designated tailor!" Kyoya pulled out his phone and did as Tamaki ordered. "Mori-sempai, if you have extra disposable contact lenses, share them!" Mori-sempai ran to his locker to grab the lenses.

"What about me and Luna-chan?" Honey-sempai asked Tamaki, smiling brightly.

"Please eat some cakes, Honey-sempai!" Tamaki told him. Honey-sempai sat at a table with Usa-chan and some cakes in front of him quietly.

"What are you doing?!" Haruhi asked the twins as they cut his hair.

"Don't worry." Hikaru told him.

"We're pros." Kaoru finished.

"Tamaki the uniform is ready and Mori-sempai has come back with the contact lenses." I told him.

"Hurry! Change into this!" Tamaki ordered Haruhi taking the uniform from Kyoya and shoving it into his hands.

"Gaaa. I can do it myself!" he told Tamaki, leaving to change. A short while later we were all waiting for Haruhi to be finished changing. "Sempai..." he started saying from behind a curtain.

"Did you finish changing?" Tamaki asked him. Haruhi opened the curtain and looked better than before in his new uniform.

"Excuse me, this uniform..." Tamaki and the twins looked at him with stars in their eyes. Tamaki then latched onto her, almost knocking her over. "Sempai!"

"How lovely you are... You almost look like a girl!" he told her, holding onto Haruhi's face once more.

"Haru-chan, cute..." Honey-sempai told him

"If you had that face, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kaoru asked him.

"Maybe you could get a customer or two." Kyoya told him, and knowing him he was planning on using this to the advantage of the club.

"Yes! Everything was calculated! Here, now is the time your true worth will be revealed! Go show the people your thin-veneer of beauty!" Tamaki told him. Later that same day we'd set up a table for Haruhi to use with all that he'd need and introduced him to the girls. We all watched as he talked with the ladies and they blushed lightly,

"Why do they...?" Tamaki started asking as we watched him.

"His innocence is probably refreshing to them." I told him.

"And we don't have any other polite characters." Kaoru reminded us. We all went back to our stations after watching for a few more moments. Kyoya was typing away on his computer, jotting down notes on the club members and customers alike. Tamaki was the only one keeping a very close eye on our newest member.

"Naturally senile..." Tamaki said as I stopped at his table.

"Yep, natural. No need for any special techniques." I commented as I collected the plates and refilled tea cups.

Miss Miyamoto." I looked up from Kyoya's table to the man at the door.

"If you'll excuse me early today, I'll see you tomorrow." I told the boys getting up and going to the door after taking my tray to the kitchen.

"Miss, if you don't mind me asking, why do you spend so much time with those boys?" The man who'd summoned me, my fathers head of staff, asked me.

"Tanaka, I spend time with them because they are my friends. Why would their be another reason for it." I told him.

"It's not just that is it? It's that boy, isn't it?" Tanaka asked me as we walked out the building.

"And which boy would that be? I joined the club because they are my friends and Tamaki asked me to." I told him as the driver opened the door for us and we got in. "Tell me, why did father summon me today?" I asked as we drove.

"Their was a meeting he wanted you to be a part of." Tanaka told me.

"Of course he did."

* * *

The next day was normal enough, everyone went to class then we all met at the club. Everything was going smoothly until a scream tore through the room.

"Help! Haruhi suddenly became violent! I knew he was barbarous. Somebody, hurry, this peasant..." the screaming stopped when the twins poured water on one of our oldest guests. She turned around startled and I dropped some photos in front of her.

"Wha...?"

"Did you think we didn't know about it? Please don't look down on our information network. Of course we have evidence on the other issue as well." Kyoya told her as she looked down at the photo of her throwing Haruhi's bag in the fountain.

"This person is scary. She's like an oni." Honey-sempai said pointing at her. I went up behind him and pulled him away in case she did something else.

"Looks so ugly." Mori-sempai said from behind me.

"You look beautiful outside." Tamaki said helping her up.

"Tamaki! This guy..."

"It's no good if you only look good. I'm sorry to say this, but can you please never come back?" Tamaki asked her, interrupting her sentence. "You cannot be a customer is you behave badly toward my fellow club member." The girl then ran out of the club crying.

"We have that customer every once in a while." I told Haruhi, standing next to him.

"A punishment for causing trouble. Add another 100 customers to your work quota." Tamaki told Haruhi.

"HUH?!" Haruhi asked dumbstruck.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't have lost my best customer and I wouldn't have to look for wallets with this beautiful body." Tamaki told her.

"Sempai!" Haruhi called after him.

"I have high expectations for you, natural rookie." Tamaki told him, smiling.

* * *

Full of ups and downs, Host Club life.

* * *

As Haruhi had her depression episode in the corner Tamaki picked something up from the floor.

"What's this?" he asked. "A student id?"

"It's probably mine." Haruhi said standing up finally.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki started.

"Yes?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes. Biologically at least." Their was a brief moment of silence before Tamaki freaked out.

"He has finally noticed." Kaoru said as we all watched them.

"But he probably knew by instinct." Hikaru said.

"I knew it from the beginning." Honey-sempai said.

"It's a pretty interesting development." Kyoya said.

"I think life just got a lot more entertaining." I told them smiling.

"If sempai thought of me as a guy, I figured that was ok with me. Probably my consciousness of being a guy or a girl is lower than other people. And I'm not the interested in appearances, either, oh but you were cool earlier sempai."

* * *

Maybe this is the beginning of a love story for some of us.


End file.
